My old Neighbourhood
by darling771234
Summary: When my mum told me we were moving back to the house we used to live in I didn't really know what to say or do. By the time my thoughts had gathered enough to make an argument I had been... 1. kidnapped by local horror stories 2. reunited with my best friend from my childhood 3. fallen head over heels for a psychopathic twitching murderer. (creepypasta fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

When my mum told me we were moving back to the house we used to live in I didn't really know what to say or do.

By the time my thoughts had gathered enough to make an argument we had already made the decisions, moved and were beginning to unpack some boxes.  
I barley even remember anything about this place.

I do remember I used to have a few friends around here but then my mum told me that they had all moved away.

No one was around here except Conni Rogers and her sister.  
I was a good friend of her son Toby but something happened in a short period of time and him, his sister and his farther are all dead now.

I remember him being terrified of his dad as a little kid but being completely devoted to his sister.

I sat in my room trying to avoid my mums comments of "oh look at this!" and "won't it be lovely to live here again!?"

My old/new room was fairly big with one large window that gazed out over the forest that was practically at our doorstep. There was a lot of ghost stories about that place. My favourite of them all was of the slenderman, and that was because it had never been proven untrue, I like those type of stories.

After a few more hours of me trying to avoid doing as much as possible my mother called me for dinner and after we both proceeded to go to bed.

Since the frame hadn't arrived at our house yet my bed was essentially a mattress on the floor with a few sheets on it. I lay on top of it staring blankly at the ceiling.

The whole house was dark 'cept for the few street lights illuminating some rooms that had the curtains open.

I think something was wrong with the light nearest my room as it started flickering quite violently at around one in the morning. I don't sleep easy so being up at this time wasn't so bad for me.

I decided to get up, I obviously wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon and this seemed like an ok option to go for.

I crept past my mums room, she knows I don't sleep much but she would go berserk on me if she knew I was up at this time.

Stepping into the kitchen I shuffled through the cupboards until I found a glass. I filled it at the faucet and started to drink.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

A small sound came from just in front of me, I peered into the blackness before placing my glass on the side and walking forward.

A tiny glint off of something made me stop and reach down. It was an acorn.

I was suddenly pushed down and pinned against the floor by another person.

They sat on my lower back and pinned my arms behind my back.  
I tried struggling by bucking my hips but they were too heavy.

Another person started to come towards me from the black.  
This one I could see as they had a strong torch with them that illuminated they area that was my kitchen.

He had this weird ski mask thing going on with red circles stitched on as well as another strip of curved fabric that made it look like had had a frowning face stitched onto the mask.

The other I couldn't see to well but I was fairly certain that he was wearing a mask as well.

The one I could see flipped out a pocket knife and held it out to the other who grabbed it quickly and pushed it against my windpipe.  
The pressure wasn't enough so that the skin would break but enough to show that he could slit my throat at any moment.

The one who had gotten out the knife then took out some other stuff from his pockets. He reached over to where my hands were being pinned and slipped something under and around them both pulling them taught and keeping them together; zip ties.

The one on top of me relaxed slightly.  
He turned from his position and slipped another of the zip ties under and around my ankles and thighs pulling them together and effectively pinning me in position.

He got off me seeing that I couldn't move and came into view. As I suspected he was wearing a mask too, only his was one of those creepy plastic masks that you get in school to paint. In black marker he had outlined the eye sockets and coloured in the lips, also sketching in curved eye brows.

The one with the ski mask took out a rag and a bottle from his pockets.  
He poured some of the liquid onto the rag and held it to my mouth and nose. I tried to push away with my face but he followed every angle my head tilted with the rag. Eventually I couldn't hold my breath much longer and I took in a deep breath. My mind immediately clouded and spun making me dizzy and loose my consciousness. Another breath and I was met with the embrace of darkness.

###


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When I awoke I didn't wake fully. At least I don't think I did.  
It was too dark to see so I presumed my eyes were still closed. Then I noticed I was wearing a blindfold... stupid.

I was still wearing the zip ties that held me in place and I was also swinging from side to side slightly in a rhythmic motion, 'felt a bit like walking.

There was a weight against the side of my hip that kept me balanced so this confirmed that I was over someone's shoulder.

"Nice catch!" A voice came from behind. I was flung over and down onto the ground.

"Hey Jeff." Another voice replied to the first. I guessed it was the one that had previously been holding me.  
"This one moved into one of the old houses. Probably didn't know 'bout us." I didn't need to see to know that he was probably smirking.

"So how'd you use the stuff? I can see the zip 'whatever you call them' worked." The first said, was kidnapping people a fucking challenge to them?

"Year, hoods came up with the plan.  
What was it?... Oh... The acorn was used to distract. The zip ties used to tie him up and the chloroform used to knock him out."

"Nice."

I felt being pulled up by my jacket. I stayed limp; I didn't want them to know I was awake yet.

"Kinda cute this one don't you think?" I felt his hand stroke my chin.

"Come on Jeff, don't go all gay on us!"

"I'm just saying," 'Jeff' said his hand moving lower feeling my chest, "he's gotta be a pretty good fuck!"

"Year well..." I felt myself being pulled away from Jeff and slung over a shoulder again.

"Too bad he's our catch then."

"Fuck you. Come on don't you tell me you don't wanna bang the living daylights out of him too."

"Actually I don't, 'cause I'm not a gay fag!"

"Fuck off I'm not gay. What about you hoods? Come on buddy ol' pal."

There wasn't a verbal reply, but I guessed 'hoods' shook his head because 'Jeff' groaned in annoyance.

"Bet ya Toby'd agree with me." Jeff's voice was a little louder now so I guessed he was walking next to Hoods and the other one.

"Toby's not gay either."

"Doesn't have to be, I'm not, but I sure feel like fucking this one."

"Wait is Toby gay or isn't he?"

"How'd you mean?"

"I mean is Toby strait or is he gay?"

There was a small pause here.

"I... Don't actually know."

"I think he might be you know."

"We should totally ask him about it and make him feel really awkward!"

"Stop being mean guys... If he's gay so what?" This was a new voice.

"Jesus Hoodie not heard you speak for so long I forgot you had a voice." Jeff said.

"Screw you." Said Hoodie going back to being silent again. It stayed this way for a little while.

"So when's the cutie supposed to wake up?" Jeff asked.

"Dunno." The other replied, "we gave him chloroform so... It's hard to say... Soon I guess?"

"Better get back quick then; don't want him to wake up on ya... Well smell you chumps later, I'm gonna go hunt." I heard quick heavy footsteps running away so I presumed Jeff was gone. He really did seem like an ass!

"Dick." Said the other before shuffling with me on his shoulder to get more comfortable carrying me.

"Do you want to swap? I could carry him for a bit if you want." Hoodie asked.

"Nah I'm good; we're only a little whiles 'way from the shacks anyway so it's not a problem."

There was a small pause.

"Masky?" asked Hoodie. So the one carrying me was called Masky... How original.

Masky hummed in reply.

"You're... You're not really... Homophobic are you?"

Masky choked.

"What?! No! No I'm not. Jeeze Hoodie." He laughed. Hoodie joined in with his laughter.

"Sorry, I just had to check. It kinda came off that way when you were talking to Jeff."

"Really? Huh, I never knew."

A few more moments of silence followed.

The sounds of footsteps became more hollowy and wood like so I guessed that we had arrived at wherever they were planning on taking me.

"Oh my god, feels good to be back!" Masky groaned. He slumped me off his shoulder and laid me on the floor.

"How about I take him up to our bedroom if you make me a sandwich? Deal?" Hoodie listed requirements of a deal.

"Deal!" Masky replied, "careful though, he's skinny and quite light but you're not exactly the strongest."

"Hush up I'll be fine." Hoodie replied pulling me off the ground yet again and hoisting me over his shoulder.

"You'd better had made me that sandwich by the time I get back."

Hoodie stumbled along what seemed to be a corridor or something before opening a door and going inside.

He laid me against a wall before pressing something sharp and cold against the tie on my wrists and snapping them successfully.  
I knew I could possibly get free now that I had been partially untied but something held me in place.

Hoodie grabbed both of my deliberately limp hands and pulled them up joining them again once they were through and pressed above something that felt a bit like a metal pole. He then threaded another zip tie around my wrists holding them in place, only this time locked in place above my head.

Hoodie then left; I heard his heavy footsteps as he walked back down the corridor.

Realising I was now alone I decided I should try to escape quickly and quietly. These guys had used a fucking acorn and chloroform to get me here and when that Jeff guy was leaving he said he was going to 'hunt' so I would just love it if I could avoid as little trouble with them as possible.

I pulled my knees to my chest and started to feel with my hands what my wrists had been bound over.  
To my dismay I found it was a metal loop screwed onto the wall. So my hands rendered useless and I couldn't feel around to try and find something to break the ties with so I was stumped.

"You won't escape." A voice came from my left, I tensed involuntary as I had not expected to hear one.

It giggled slightly.  
"W..." It stopped mid word before continuing, "We all take turns watching the v..." It paused again "victims so they won't escape."

'Victims' there's a plural which means there is no way that they are gonna stop and think about maybe reassessing their actions.

"Wh... What's the matter? You have a blindfo... Blindfold not a gag. You are allowed to talk." I swallowed.

"Silent type huh?" I heard him get up gently. His socked feet padded softly towards me.

"I'd like to hear your voice." He said his hand flicking some of my short hair to the side. I stayed silent.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pushed my head up so that I guess he could look at me better, it hurt really bad but I didn't even wine.

His grip softened and his hand fell from my face. I heard him inhale quietly and slowly walk away.

Muffled talking started to become easy to hear as the new voice alerted Masky and Hoodie that I was 'awake'.

I heard them file in.

Masky started to talk, "well, well, well. We were wondering when you would wake up."  
I heard padding and my blindfold was removed.

I saw in front of me the two who had captured me in the first place, Masky and hoodie and a third boy who had a striped bandana wrapped around his mouth, bright orange goggles and two very sharp looking hatchets swinging from his hips. I guessed he was the third voice.

"I suppose introductions are necessary. You will call me Masky." Said the one with the plastic mask, so this one was Masky meaning...

"Hoodie." The one with the ski mask was Hoodie.

"T..." The brown haired boy twitched violently then causing him to stutter.  
"Toby." He finished. My eyes widened he is almost identical to Mrs Rogers son but that Toby is dead.

Masky stepped forward. "And what may we call you?"

I didn't reply strait away which made him angry. Like Toby had earlier he grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled it so that my head lurched forward to be closer to his.

"Malicai!" It just slipped out, I didn't mean to say my real name. He just startled me when he lashed out. Fuck.

He gently let go of my hair.

"Malicai." He said testing it out.

At that moment a great banging was heard on the outside door.

"OPEN UP FAGS OR IMA BREAK DOWN THE DOOR" yelled Jeff I recognised his voice.

Masky groaned.

"The hell does he want?" Toby commented.

"We ran into him on the way here. Probably wanted to see if he was awake." Masky filled Toby in gesturing towards me.

Hoodie exited and a minute later both him and Jeff walked into the room.

Jeff was overly pail and his eyes didn't seem have irises, just black pits of blackness that didn't seem to blink. But then again how would you blink if you didn't have eye lids. They seemed to have been burned off.  
But that wasn't the worst part.  
The sides of Jeff's lips had been sliced all the way up to his cheek bones to give him a permanent creepy smile.

"Hey cutie," he started grinning an even bigger grin if that was even possible, "glad to see your awake."  
He started to walk painfully slowly towards me. I subconsciously pressed myself even further against the wall.

"Aww is the little mouse scared?" He put on a fake pout.

"Year it's your ugly mug that's frightening him!" Toby shot at him.

"So? I think he's even cuter when he's scared, and who're you calling ugly when you the one that has to hide his ugly face from everyone with a piece of cloth so that he doesn't make everyone blind from it." Jeff shot back and Toby rolled his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up dude, n...no one likes to hear your voice." Jeff started to slowly clap to this.

"And the award for the best come back ever goes to... Drum roll please... Retard boy! Let's all give his a big hand!" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Oh year that's real original! Pick on th... The disabled boy, s... So mat... Mature!" Toby involuntary twitched several times during his sentence.

Jeff started to mimic his twitching, "oh h...hey everybody I'm T...Toby. And I twitch at random times for attention.  
You'd better look out I'm feeling a twitch right now T...T...T...TWITCH!" Jeff burst out into a huge fit of laughter.

I could see Toby's fist clench so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Jeff's such an asshole! Seriously he's picking on a kid that pretty obviously can't control what his body does and is laughing at him.

Masky looked like he was about to step in to do something about this before it got out of hand but I just had to do one thing first.

I pulled back my legs as far as they would go against my chest, aimed and realised a double kick right onto Jeff's ankle. I heard a satisfying crack and he screamed out in pain.  
Jeff fell over holding his ankle in pain.

He glared over to me, "you little FREAK look what you've AHHH!"  
He screamed again when he tried to put pressure on it.

I hope I had broken it!

I looked back at the others who were all looking back at me in disbelief.  
Toby had a small look of friendliness in his expression like he was... Happy that someone had stood up for him.

"Guess we got a fighter on our hands huh Jeff." Masky said to Jeff.

"Fuck... You!" Jeff winced in pain.

Hoodie padded up to Jeff and slung his arm over his shoulder helping him stand.

"I don't need you god dam pity or help." Jeff spat.

"Well if it's broken then clearly you do." Hoodie said his voice sounding strained under Jeff's weight. Masky heard the straining and took Jeff's other shoulder. Together they hobbled out into another room, Jeff spitting out violent threats to me about what he was going to do to me when he got his hands on me.

Toby closed the door letting both of us have a small bit of privacy even though I could still hear Jeff from the other room.

He padded over to me twitching slightly before sitting cross legged just out of my reach.  
He just looked at me.

After a few moments he slipped off his goggles and placed them onto the floor.  
He had dark hazel eyes.  
Again he just stared.

I started to feel uncomfortable so I glanced down. He just took hold of the sides of my face and forced me to look him in the eyes.

His hazel pools darted over my face scanning me over again and again. It was really creeping me out. After a few more moments I started to flick my head from side to side to get away.

"My face isn't going to change." I said and he let my face go.

"What did you say your name was again?" It was such a weird question to ask that I just gave him the answer without a second thought.

"Malicai." He blinked at me, and I presumed he smiled. (His bandanna was still covering his mouth)

"I used to know someone called Malicai." He stated, "He lived next door to me, but he moved away and I never saw him again. You'd look just like him now I think."

"I used to have a friend called Toby." I Stated, it kind of slipped out. He blinked and looked at me with interest.  
"He was bullied a lot in school though 'cause he was different so he ended up being home schooled by his sister and a tutor. I really liked his sister, she used to play with us even though she was probably way to old for it. To me that was the best part about her... and him.  
It didn't matter how many times we did the same things, they never seemed to get old. They were... I guess timeless. I really regret not keeping in touch with them." I finished and he nodded.

"I had a s...sister." He said, "she was j...just like the g...girl yo...you described." He seemed to be twitching and ticking a lot more...

"Ticci Toby." His head snapped up in a surprised and hurt expression.

I immediately winced at how stupid I was, "sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"That's what they used to call him... In school." I explained his eyes widened.  
"Ticci Toby... Because he flinched and ticked a lot." I said slower than I had been talking before.

"Oh... right." He nodded then laughed slightly.  
"Thought you were calling me that then. Kinda confusing how you broke Jeff's ankle for making fun of me then er... Calling me a name."

"Toby?" Masky called through from the other room.

"Year?"

Toby stood up and left the room, I could hear muffled talking and Jeff groaning and screaming in pain.

I then heard more footsteps and Toby and Hoodie filed back into the room.

Hoodie then handed a few zip ties to Toby and left.

The brown haired boy closed the door and padded towards me flicking out one of his hatches from his belt.


	3. Chapter 3

At first I thought Toby was going to stab me with the sharp metal but he just walked right up to me keeping his hatchet at his side.

He knelt down and took out two of the thicker ties that were black in colour. He slid one tie end through the others buckle to extend it and once he was sure it was secure he fastened the other end around the other side of my neck. Essentially he had collared me.

Toby then grabbed a medium sized length of rope and knotted it around the makeshift collar.

"Well it's official." He started, "y... You broke Jeff's ankle. We're going to have to ask our Master to heal it, and since N...no..." He paused seeming to mentally kick himself.  
"No one can carry you due to Jeff. You're walking with us."

I nodded reluctantly.  
He picked up his hatchet and snapped the tie around my wrist with the sharp edge. He then grabbed my wrists quickly and hooked another tie around them before I could do anything.  
He snapped the other ties around my legs and stood up giving the rope around my neck a small tug to tell me to stand up; which I did.

Toby slid his hatchet back into the loop on his belt and picked up his goggles, slipping them onto his head before exiting the room with me in tow.

Jeff growled at me as we entered what looked to be a kitchen.

"Let's go." Said Masky noticing that Toby had me secure.

Like before Masky and Hoodie slid under both of Jeff's shoulders and helped him stand.

We set off into the forest. I noticed that they had taken me to a sort of bungalow, shack thing. After a short while we came to a very large building that looked like a mansion.

Hoodie left Jeff's weight to Masky as he opened the door and stepped inside. Masky and Jeff hobbled inside and down a hallway.

"Take him somewhere else, we'll talk to Master." Hoodie said to Toby before he shot off to help Masky with Jeff.

Toby tugged on the rope a little and lead me up the stairs to what looked like a bedroom.

All over the walls were newspaper clippings of different events as well as photos of people with crossed out faces and photos of just Toby with people who I guessed were his friends.

"This used to be my room," he stated closing the door behind us, "kind of still is I guess."

Toby walked over to the bed in the corner slipped off his shoes and did a backwards jump onto it snuggling into the covers.

"So how'd Timothy and Brian get you?" Toby rolled over to face me. He wasn't twitching as much now; I guess that was because he was relaxed.

"Who? Timothy and Brian?"

"Masky and Hoodie." He explained, "That's who they were before this."

Oh. I slid down the wall into a crouch to get more comfortable, Toby didn't seem to mind. "Well, I got up because I couldn't sleep. Then I heard a noise, like a tapping I guess and went to see what it was. Masky tackled me and Hoodie helped restrain me. Then... Err... Chloroform." I finished awkwardly.  
Toby nodded.

"Year they both make a really good team. They finish tasks really quickly and without any flaws. I kind of don't fit into that category." Toby said.

"How come?" I pushed.  
He laughed a little, twitching slightly before replying.

"Me? I make a lot of mistakes. I make too much noise. I take too long doing tasks. Leave too much evidence..." He listed off these things on his fingers, "like everything I d...do isn't g...good enough f...o...for a proxy."

"What's a proxy?" I asked.

"In this case it's like an apprentice. I work for my m...aster to learn from him." He replied.

"Who's your...master?" I felt a little awkward asking all these questions but I really wanted to know more.

Toby looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Do you know any ghost stories from around here?" He asked and I nodded. "Then I'm sure you have heard of the slender man." My eyes widened.

"Y...your joking right?!" I spluttered. Toby mischievous glint changed I one of pride.

"Nope!" He said giggling.

A knock sounded on the door and Toby got up to answer it.

It was Hoodie.

"Master's asking for both of you." He said and trotted down the stairs again.

Toby grabbed the other end of the rope attached to me and led me down the stairs.

He led me right up to an old carved oak door and knocked twice before going in.

Sitting behind a desk was the no faced man of which I had heard stories about my whole life. He was surprisingly simple; Just a black suit and tie, nothing else.

He stood up to acknowledge Toby and me.

"Toby my Proxy, it is nice to see you again." His voice was slightly raspy. How was he talking without a mouth?

"Hello master." Toby greeted Slenderman like he was a parent.

"And you must be Malicai the boy my best Proxies kidnapped that managed to break Jeff the Killers ankle. I'm impressed, not just anyone can hurt Jeff so easily." Slender man addressed me

"He was tied up what did I think he was going to do? Bite me?" An annoyed looking Jeff said from the floor. His ankle was in a few bandages and a splint.

I felt something wrap around my legs and arms and I was pulled into the air by a few pitch black tentacles. I squeaked as I had not been expecting that to happen.

Slenderman brought me right up close to his none existing face before addressing Masky.

"Keep him alive longer than you intended to. He will prove to be interesting." Slender let me down back onto the floor.

"All of you leave I still have to heal more of Jeff's ankle." Slender man addressed Toby, Masky and Hoodie.  
They all nodded and left with Toby pulling me along after them.

"What did Master mean by interesting?" Hoodie questioned as we walked along the small hallway leading to the front door.

"I don't know, all I know is that he's going to stay with us for a little while longer than I thought he would. Speaking of which who's gonna watch tonight? Not it!" Masky said throwing his hand in the air.

Hoodie did the same calling out "not it!" As he did so with Toby getting there last.  
He groaned in annoyance but I could tell that he wasn't really all that discouraged about watching me.

Again they led me only a little bit of a way through the forest until we came upon the little shack that we had been earlier.

Toby led me to the bedroom place I had been earlier and held me down only slightly.  
He took a smaller thinner piece of rope and threaded it through the tie on my wrist pulling it up hard so that my hands went where he wanted them to go. He did a strong double knot through the loop on the wall.

"We're gonna run out of zip ties soon if we keep replacing them." He said before leaving me alone.

It was night by the time he came by again. It was kind of comical to see him dressed in anything other than the striped jumper and the wrecked jeans, even if it was just a t-shirt and sweet pants.

"Hey." He walked over having closed the door over.

"Hey." I responded. Toby walked over and sat down crossing his legs in front of me.

"So er... The Toby you used to know. The kids at school used to call him... Ticci Toby?" He asked I nodded.

He sighed and tugged on his mouth guard a little.

"We'll I'm... That Toby and the people we used to know, we're you and me." I stared at him looking for one hint in his eyes that he was joking. Nothing.

"Toby?"

He twitched before placing his hands on his mouth guard and goggles and pulling them off.

He was right he was the same Toby I used to know. He looked exactly the same. The same pale skin, the little button nose that was slightly pinker than the rest of his face. Everything was the same as I remember.

I smiled at him, "looks like we've got a lot of catching up to do then." His head snapped up to me and he gave me a lop sided smile.

We talked for a little while longer but eventually we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry a short one this time, but I have nearly finished the next one so it should be up sooner this time...**

Chapter 4:

I awoke to the feeling of a hand on my mouth, forcing me to be quiet. It was Masky. Toby had gone from the spot where he had fallen asleep and since Hoodie wasn't here I guessed he was with Toby.

Masky grabbed a piece of tape that he had ripped off before I woke up, removed his hand and very quickly covered my mouth with it. He then reached up and untied my hands pulling me up by my shirt.

He dragged me over to a pile of boxes that were against the wall and pushed me over onto them pinning me in place on my stomach.

He then flipped out the pocket knife from earlier.

"I don't want to do this because you put Toby in a good mood but I have to obey my master."

My eyes widened as Masky pulled my shirt up a little exposing my lower back. I felt the cool sharp metal press into my skin tearing it, warm crimson liquid pouring out as soon as it did.  
I screamed out in pain and for help but everything I tried to say was muffled by the tape.

Masky dug the blade in harder moving it in a curved motion drawing a largish circle into my flesh.  
I kept screaming, tears started to leak out of my eyes steaming down my face like salty rivers.

He joined the ends of the circle then moved the knife blade to a place just to the left just above the circle and crossed a line through the middle. He did the same with the other side.

He had drawn the slender sign onto my flesh in such a way as it would scar.

Masky let up slightly, I sniffled. My throat ached from screaming and my body felt numb.

"Sorry." He said.

Masky padded over to the door and exited, coming back a few moments later with a first aid kit. He placed a towel over the cut and applied pressure. The bleeding subsided.  
He grabbed a bottle similar to the one containing chloroform but instead contained disinfectant.  
It stung when he applied it and he apologised several times when I flinched and winced.

Finally he wrapped a bandage around my waist covering the gash he had made. He tied me up again removing the tape before leaving.

The tears on my face had started to dry by the time Toby came back. He was so rushed.  
He flung the door open so fast that I thought for a second it would fly off its hinges. He ran over to me and his eyes started to dart over my features.

"Where did he hurt you?" He said it with so much urgency that I almost forgot my answer.

"My... B... Back." I replied a little scared of what he would do if I didn't respond.

Toby twitched and took hold of the bottom of my shirt, hitching it up a little. He saw the bandages and craned his head to look at where Masky had cut me. He saw red of the little blood that had soaked into the white of the bandages and went just as red himself.

"I'm gonna F...Fucking murder h...him." Toby shot out of the room pulling out one of his hatchets as he went.

Seconds later I heard a huge commotion and a lot of shouting. Most of it I couldn't hear but some of it I made out to be Toby yelling threats and Masky and Hoodie trying to calm him down. After a minute or so I heard Hoodie yell "Master Told Him To Do It!" and there was silence after that.

I could still hear muffled talking but it was much calmer now. Toby came back in and slotted his hatchet back into its place on his belt.

He came over to me and sat down, pulling off his mouth guard as he did so.

"So... It turns out the only reason Masky did that to you... Was because our master... Told him to do it. We can't disobey our master." Toby said, I think he was trying to tell himself more than he was trying to tell me.

"It's ok." I said automatically. Toby looked at me, his face was full of doubt.  
"It's really ok." I said trying to stretch the point that I was really fine.

He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds. I felt his hazel pools burn into my skin.

He reached out and cupped my cheek with his hand. He leaned forward slightly pausing for a second before touching his lips to mine. He was so gentle it felt almost unreal.

I kissed back, pushing my lips further towards him. What was I doing, he was another guy! I'm not gay!

Our lips broke and we just looked at each other for a few seconds. Toby stood up and left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

A few hours later Hoodie came in and untied me completely.  
I looked at him with utter confusion.

"Master says to let you go, under the condition that you never tell anyone about us or Toby." He said to me. I nodded wondering what I should tell my mum, she had probably called out the national guard by now.

I tried to stand up but my legs felt numb and shaky. Hoodie stepped forwards and hooked a hand round my shoulder to help me stand.

"Thanks." I smiled as him and soon after got my balance back.

Hoodie led the way through the forest back to my house as I didn't know the way. I started to recognise some places so I knew we were getting close.

"Toby's doing a lot for you right now." Hoodie suddenly blurted out just as I was getting my bearings.

"What?" I said back.

"He kissed you." He said and I immediately felt myself heat up.

"Yeah...?"

Hoodie paused as if trying to choose his words very carefully.

"W... When a proxy kisses a victim the master of that proxy has to let the victim go from any punishment that may be given to him or her. This is due to the fact that his or her proxy, by doing this action, had decided that they cannot perform their duty as a proxy properly while the victim is still there." He paused for a moment to catch his breath.

"Toby kissed you, therefore he has relieved you from any punishment given. Our master won't be pleased with that and so will most likely punish Toby instead."

This made me feel sad and angry at the same time.

"So the... Kiss never meant anything." I tried to clarify.

"I honestly don't know." Hoodie said and I blinked. "Toby's a confusing person. He could have feelings for you or he could not." After that we said nothing because we had made it back to my house.  
The sky was surprisingly dark.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"3:30" Hoodie said.

I looked at him.

"Time moves differently in the Forest. You've only been gone for about 2 hours." Hoodie explained.

He turned to walk away.

"Hey, Hoodie!" I called after him and he looked at me.

"Tell Toby thanks from me ok!" I smiled at him, I presumed he smiled back. He waved before dashing off in the undergrowth again.

I breathed and turned to go to my house. Luckily my mum didn't have the right keys to lock the back door so I was able to get in without much hassle. It was probably how Masky and Hoodie had gotten in originally.

I smirked at the little memory. Step after step I ascended the stairs and practically melted into the covers of my bed.

The end (for now)

Hey its the author of the this story, The story continues and I am currently finishing it now after that it will be the end of Malicai's journey. I hope you enjoyed this and I will post an update when the first chapter of the sequel is posted.

The title of the sequel is called "my new neighbourhood" I case you were wondering.

goodbye for now.


	6. SEQUEL!

Hey Its the author of this story.

Iv finally gotten to a point in the sequel (my new neighbourhood) where I am confident in uploading the chapters and currently the first chapter to My new neighbourhood is there and ready for reading.

If you guys wish to continue the story here is a link to the first chapter of My new neighbourhood, enjoy :3

s/11680798/1/my-new-neightbourhood


End file.
